New School, New Life
by WeasleyLover01
Summary: She is blunt, defensive and doesn't really enjoy being around other people. She'll ignore your entire existence but she won't hesitate to kick your ass if you cross her. She is Takara Otsu, and this is her story.
1. Introduction

Today was her first day here, her first day at Ouran Academy. She had never thought of ever going here, but after her mom married her new step-father, one of the richest people in their country, she was being sent there.

She still refused to wear the required outfit.

She settled with wearing black short sleeved sailor school top with a red trim, a red scarf, and a black maxi skirt with slits at the sides that is held up by a loose silver belt, black knee length socks, and slightly shorter brown books with black laces and toes. The soles of her boots have a wolf paw print at the bottom. This is what she was wearing for her first day at her new school.

She was a very plain looking girl, she had very long, light brown hair and pointy golden-brown eyes and she didn't have the best attitude, towards anyone. She was very blunt, very sharp tongued, defensive and she wouldn't hesitate to put you in your place, and she doesn't trust anyone, because when you don't trust anyone, you don't get hurt.


	2. Chapter 1

She stepped out of her room, holding her bag over her shoulder as she stared coldly straight ahead, walking through the hall until she reached the stairs. She could hear her mother and step father speaking from below but she simply raised her head just a bit more before walking down the front door, where her step-father's personal driver was waiting with a smile.

"Good morning miss, your father has asked me to drive you to school today." He greeted cheerfully, she stared up at him with cold eyes, and a small frown making him sweat drop and get a panicked look in his eyes before he hurried to open the door for her and follow her outside to the car, from there he drove her to her new school. Ouran Academy.

When the driver wished her a good morning she simply ignored him and went off to the front office, getting her schedule before heading to her first class, as she looked around she couldn't help but be disgusted by all the pink around her but she simply kept on her cold look before stepping into her class.

As the door shut behind her, a bit loudly she might add, every single student turned to stare at her for a moment before whispering amount themselves. She turned to stare at them for a moment and a few gasped, a lot of them whimpered in fear loudly and one girl even began crying. She rolled her eyes and turned to look at the woman in the front, who cleared her throat nervously and straightened her skirt out.

"Y-You must be our new student." She said, adjusting the glasses that rested on her long pale nose, "Class, welcome your new classmate Takara Otsu."

She turned to face the class, raising a brow as they stammered over a 'welcome' before she was directed to a desk in the back of the class, beside one of the large windows along the wall. She hung her bag to her chair, leaning back in her chair and fighting the urge to kick her feet up onto her desk. She ignored the lecture, the looks, the whispers and stared out the window the entire class. She didn't want to be here in the first place so she didn't see any reason to pay attention, if she had it with her she would be listening to her music off her iPod. But, regrettably she had forgotten it in her bedroom, sitting on her nightstand.

She was startled from her thoughts as the bell ran loudly in her ears, she jumped a bit before letting out a sigh and getting to her feet, scaring the girl next to her. But she just grabbed her bag and left the class room, as the day went by it didn't take long for rumors to start spreading, and all about her of course. She was the new unknown student after all. But the minute she heard something she would simply turn and glare right at the person and they would be so terrified they would shut up immediately and some had even ran away screaming and crying.

Soon lunch started and she sat outside near a fountain, eating from her bento box and glancing around occasionally at the tree, and sometimes at her reflection in the water. Half-way through her lunch is when someone approached her, she looked up at them and raised a brow and narrowed her eyes. He was tall, blonde and had violet eyes, she seemed to be a very handsome man but she didn't want anything to do with him so she simply glared at him, expecting him to run off like the others had. But she blinked in shock as he simply chuckled and grinned, offering her a hand and bowing a bit.

"Allow me to introduce myself my princess." He said "My name is Tamaki, you are the new student Otsu, right?" He asked and she continued to glare at him in silence, but his smile did not drop and he still seemed as enthusiastic as before. "I just wished to welcome you to our wonderful school!" He said, and she blinked in shock as roses seemed to surround him.

"Hey boss- haven't we told you not to go around bothering the girls?"

She looked over to see two red-headed twins standing nearby, smirking at Tamaki before they blinked and turned to stare at her before suddenly appearing right in front of her.

"Is this the new girl?" One asked and she glared at them, jumping her to feet and forcing them to step back.

"Hey! Back off!" She shouted, clenching her hands into fist's as she glared at them. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you to stay out of people's faces!"

"So, you do talk." Tamaki said suddenly and she turned to glare at him. "A lot of the students around believed you were mute, but I see that isn't the case." he said smiling.

"Yeah? So what?" She snapped, collecting her things and holding her bag over her shoulder before turning away as she began walking away.

"Hey, girl!" One of the twins called and she stopped, her eyes narrowing before she turned and set her bag down, walking over in a quick pace to grab his tie making him cry out in shock, pulling him down close she glared straight into his eyes as he stared at her in shock.

"My name is Takara Otsu, you'd do well to use it." She snapped, before pushing him away roughly causing him to fall into his brother. Then she turned, picked up her bag and walked away.

AN: Hey its me! I know I haven't been very active these days but I thought I would share a new story with you all, thank you to those who have stayed with me through a long long wait, and to those who are new to my stories, welcome and enjoy.


End file.
